Was wäre wenn?
by FanAlbus13
Summary: Was wäre wenn, Harry nicht zu den Dursley gekommen wäre? Was wäre wenn, uns allen bekannte Personen ihn aufnehmen würden? Was wäre wenn... um das zu erfahren müsst ihr schon lesen. ;)
1. Prolog

Prolog

„Albus, bitte wir können ihn nicht bei diesen Leuten lassen. Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag beobachtet, die schlimmsten Muggle die man sich vorstellen kann. Dass kannst du mir glauben.", redet Minerva McGonagall weiterhin auf ihren Vorgesetzten ein.

„Die einzigen Verwandten die er noch hat.", schaut der Direktor Hogwarts auf den schlafenden Jungen in seinen Armen. „Lilly´s Schutz ist hier am wirksamsten. Uns bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, Minerva.", blickt er auf und sein Blick trifft den der Hexe vor sich.

Hier und heute fällt ihm zum ersten mal die Ähnlichkeit zwischen McGonagall und Lilly auf. Docht tut er dies als Zufall ab.

„Lilly´s Schutz?", wirft Minerva ein und holt Albus so gänzlich aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Ähm, ja.", räuspert er sich kurz, „Als Lilly ihren Sohn schütze, hat sie einen alten sehr mächtigen Zauber über ihn gelegt. Dieser Schutz ist aber nur dort am mächtigsten wo ihr Blut fließt, also Harry´s Blut.", erklärt der Schulleiter eilig.

Bei den letzten Worten ist McGonagall immer blasser geworden und beobachtet nun mit Entsetzen wie ihr Chef sich dem Haus immer weiter nähert.

„DER JUNGE IST HIER NICHT SICHER!", platzt es aus ihr heraus. Schwungvoll dreht sich Albus mit dem immer noch schlafenden Kind zu ihr um.

„Wie meinst du das?", kommt die Frage aller Fragen von ihm und er geht den Weg zurück, nur um vor Minerva stehen zu bleiben und sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille zu mustern.

„Petunia ist nicht Lilly´s Schwester.", erklärt Minerva nach Sekunden des Schweigens. Dabei kann sie dem Professor nicht in die Augen sehen. So bemerkt sie auch nicht wie dieser sie überrascht betrachtet.

„Könntest du bitte genauer werden und mir erklären woher du dies wissen willst, Minerva?", fordert er sie schließlich auf.

„Lilly ist... war nicht das leiblicher Kind des Ehepaares Evans. Die Beiden haben sie aufgenommen, weil die leibliche Mutter sich der Herausforderung, ein Kind groß zuziehen nicht gewachsen sah.", flüstert sie so leise, dass der Direktor sich anstrengen muss überhaupt etwas zu verstehen.

Nach dieser Offenbarung herrscht einige Minuten tiefes Schweigen. Nur die Atemzüge des kleinen Harry sind zu hören.

„Wenn du das weißt, weißt du bestimmt auch ob noch leibliche Verwandte existieren. Nicht war, Minerva?", schaut er sie scharf an.

„Ja. Die Eltern von Lilly leben noch.", haucht die Verwandlungsprofessorin zurück.

„Hättest du vielleicht auch die Güte mir zu verraten, wer die Beiden sind und wo ich sie finde?", kann er seine Wut nur schlecht zurück halten.

„Ich... Ach Albus! Es tut mir so leid.", bricht es aus ihr heraus und sie fängt hemmungslos zu weinen an. Perplex beobachtet Dumbledore seine Kollegin, kennt er sie doch nur als die beherrschte und willensstarke Frau.

„Minerva?", legt er in einem Versuch sie zu beruhigen einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Doch scheint es nicht zu helfen. Im Gegenteil, weint die Professorin nur noch mehr.

„Minerva egal wer es ist, ich verspreche ruhig zu bleiben und nicht aus zurasten. Außerdem kann es doch wohl kaum so schlimm sein.", redet er ihr gut zu. „Egal wie schlimm die Wahrheit auch ist, sie wird nicht besser durch verschweigen!"

„Lilly ist... war... Bei Merlin!... Lilly war meine Tochter.", bricht die Professorin völlig zusammen. Ihr Gesicht drückt sie an Albus Schulter und weint so stark, dass dieser bereits nach wenigen Sekunden spürt wie sein Umhang durchnässt wird. Wie erstarrt steht dieser da, denn kleinen Harry an sich gedrückt und in dem anderen Arm liegt Minerva, weinend.

Mittlerweile weiß Albus überhaupt nicht mehr was er glauben, geschweige den denken soll. Doch schleicht sich dennoch eine Frage in seine Gedanken ein. Könnte es sein...?

„Wer ist der Großvater Harry´s?", bringt er die Frage über seine Lippen.

Eine Antwort schon gar nicht mehr erwartend, erklingt nach einer halben Ewigkeit doch noch Minerva´s erstickte Stimme.

„Du, Albus. Du!"

TBC


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Wie erstarrt steht Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, im Ligusterweg. Noch immer hallen die eben gesprochenen drei Worte seiner Kollegin in seinen Ohren. Sollte es wirklich war sein? Konnte er wirklich der Großvater von Harry Potter sein, der friedlich schlafend in seinem Arm liegt. Verunsichert schaut er den Knaben an, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn gekuschelt hat.

„Wie?", haucht er abwesend Minerva zu. Diese scheint sich langsam wieder zu fassen und begegnet seinem Blick. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das eine mal zu Silvester? Wo du mit Horace so viel Punsch und anderen Alkohol getrunken hast?", versucht sie ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen und tatsächlich nickt er nach kurzem überlegen.

„Nach dem Feuerwerk...", setzt sie wieder an, „... naja auch ich hatte etwas viel getrunken... jedenfalls sind wir irgendwie in deinen Räumen gelandet... und da ist es eben passiert...", schließt sie die Erklärung und blickt unsicher in seine Augen.

„Moment mal. Ich kann mich daran überhaupt nicht erinnern. Das letzte was ich von diesem Abend weiß ist, dass alle nach draußen auf´s Gelände sind. Ab da habe ich den totalen Filmriss.", grübelt er.

„Ähm, verständlich. Wenn ich überlege wie viel du getrunken hattest.", kommentiert Minerva, noch immer unsicher wie sie sein Verhalten nun deuten soll. „Mhpf, ich denke wir sollten hier verschwinden.", wechselt er vorübergehend das Thema und wendet den Blick von ihr ab.

„Was ist mit Harry?", kommt es fast ängstlich von ihr. „Wir nehmen ihn mit. Wenn das alles wirklich stimmt, was du mir soeben erzählt hast, bleibt gar keine andere Möglichkeit. Er ist ein Teil von uns und wir von ihm.", sichtlich erleichtert schaut sie nach diesen Worten ihren Vorgesetzten an.

„Allerdings ist noch lange nicht alles geklärt. Wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, wirst du mir Rede und Antwort stehen! Angefangen von der Tatsache, wieso ich nicht´s von meiner Tochter wusste.", tritt ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck in die blauen Augen und er wendet schnell den Blick erneut von Minerva ab.

Bei dieser tritt nach Jahren zum ersten mal wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen ein. Doch schweigt sie und geht zusammen mit Albus ans Ende der Straße. Plötzlich nimmt er ohne Vorwarnung ihre Hand und appariert. Kurz darauf stehen sie in Hogsmeade, mit Blick auf Hogwarts.

Allerdings werden beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, da Harry aufgewacht ist und nun in Albus Armen herum strampelt.

„Harry, ich bin es Albus. Du kennst mich doch.", lächelt er den Kleinen freundlich an. „... pa...", brabbelt dieser sofort und fummelt im langen Bart von Albus herum. Dieser ist zum wiederholten male in dieser Nacht wie erstarrt und schaut baff auf seinen Enkel. Denn anders kann es nicht sein, dies weiß Dumbledore tief in seinem Herzen genau.

Minerva beobachtet still das Schauspiel und muss eine Träne vor Rührung weg drücken.

Mittlerweile brummelt Harry munter drauf los und bemerkt die Blicke seiner Großeltern nicht. „Albus, wir sollten zum Schloss.", tritt Minerva zaghaft auf den hochgewachsenen Zauberer zu. Dieser schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch und seine Augen treffen auf die seiner Kollegin.

„Ja, du hast recht. Gehen wir.", erwidert er noch immer von seinen Gedanken vereinnahmt.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens haben die Drei das Schloss erreicht. „Albus?" „Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Doch gib mir Zeit das alles zu verdauen. Wir reden morgen in Ordnung?", stehen sie sich in der Eingangshalle gegenüber. „Harry?" „Ich werde mich erst einmal um ihn kümmern. Morgen klären wir dann alles weitere.", eröffnet er ihr.

Etwas niedergeschlagen nickt die Verwandlungslehrerin und begibt sich in Richtung der Treppen. „Gute Nacht.", bringt sie aber noch über die Lippen, ehe sie um die nächste Ecke verschwindet.

„Und schon sind wie alleine Harry.", seufzt der Mann, „Dann will ich dir mal dein Bett zeigen, mein Kleiner.", macht er sich mit Harry auf den Weg.

In seinen Räumen angelangt schwingt Dumbledore zuallererst seinen Zauberstab um ein Bettchen für Harry zu erschaffen. Der kleine Mann ist schon wieder fast eingeschlafen, in den Armen des Direktor´s. Deshalb beeilt sich Albus auch den Jungen endlich hin zulegen.

Nach einigen Minuten schläft Harry tief und fest in seinem neuen Bett.

Aber für Albus ist der Schlaf noch fern. Zu viele Gedanken rasen durch seinen Kopf. Fragen die eine Antwort erwarten. Die drängendste ist für ihn wohl, warum er all die Jahre nicht´s über seine Tochter wusste. Wieso Minerva ihn über Jahre hinweg im Dunkeln ließ.

Doch nach Minuten des Grübeln´s entschließt er sich schlafen zu gehen. Antworten wird er noch früh genug bekommen. Erschöpft fällt er wenig später in sein Bett.

Allerdings gestaltet sich diese Nacht als wenig erholsam für ihn. Fast stündlich wird er von lautem Geschrei geweckt und er schleppt sich zu Harry der bitterlich in seinem Bettchen weint. Immer wieder beruhigt er den Kleinen und legt ihn dann zurück in sein Bett.

Früh am nächsten Morgen, es ist noch nicht mal 5.00 Uhr, gibt Albus schließlich auf noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Denn erneut hört er das Gebrüll des Knaben durch seine Räume schallen.

Als es ihn endlich gelungen ist Harry zu beruhigen setzt er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und kümmert sich um die liegen gebliebene Arbeit. So vergeht die Zeit.

Ein lautes unaufhörliches Klopfen dringt an sein Gehör und dann hört er auf einmal: „ALBUS!"

„Wa...as?", schreckt er von seiner Schreibtischplatte hoch und sieht sich verwirrt um. „Oh, Minerva.", streicht er sich müde über´s Gesicht. In seiner Tür steht seine Stellvertreterin und mustert ihn mit etwas Sorge in ihrem Blick.

„Alles in Ordnung?", betritt sie vollends den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Das ist mir wirklich noch nie passiert.", spricht er mehr zu sich als zu Minerva und schüttelt über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Wo ist Harry?", bleibt sie vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. „Er schläft noch. In der Nacht war er dauernd auf.", erklärt er ihr bereit willig.

„Minerva ich möchte bitte die komplette Wahrheit hören. Warum hast du mir all die Jahre nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?", schaut er auf in ihr Gesicht. Minerva lässt sich daraufhin in einen Stuhl fallen.

„Weißt du Albus, ich habe es Anfangs versucht, wirklich. Aber ich hatte wohl Angst vor deiner Reaktion. An dem Morgen nach Silvester bin ich als erste aufgewacht und als ich merkte wo ich bin, da bin ich in Panik geraten. Ich bin regelrecht aus deinen Räumen geflüchtet.", erzählt sie mit belegter Stimme.

„Aber wieso hast du nicht später etwas gesagt? Ab da wo du wusstest, dass ich mich nicht erinnere.", will er wissen.

„Ich hätte also zu dir gehen sollen und sagen: Hey Albus. Ich weiß nicht ob du es noch weißt, aber wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht. Deine Reaktion kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen.", keift sie.

„Ähm, ich dachte an eine andere Wortwahl. Aber sei es drum. Erzähl bitte weiter.", fordert ein sehr blasser Albus sie auf. Innerlich muss Minerva über ihren Vorgesetzten schmunzeln, wobei auch sie in der vergangenen Nacht kaum Schlaf fand. Zu viele Gedanken und (Schuld-) Gefühle sind in ihr aufgestiegen.

„Was möchtest du den genau wissen?", fragt sie ihn zuckersüß.

„Vielleicht den Punkt der Lilly betrifft.", wird er wieder wütend und starrt sie an, „IN MERLINS NAMEN! ICH WAR VATER UND WUSSTE ES NICHT MINERVA! WIE KONNTEST DU SIE MIR VERHEIMLICHEN?", platzt es aus ihm heraus und er tigert durch sein Büro.

Von dem lauten Ausbruch seines Großvaters aufgeweckt, hört man das Gebrüll von Harry.

„Das hast du super hin bekommen, Albus!", funkelt sie ihn böse an. „Ich.. ich... das war doch keine Absicht!", stottert er total überfordert. „Welches Zimmer?" „Was?", blickt er zu ihr. „Ach vergiss es. Ich muss ja nur meinen Ohren folgen.", verlässt sie das Büro durch eine Tür in seine privaten Räume.

Zurück bleibt ein am Boden zerstörter Direktor, der nun emotionslos auf die Tür starrt aus der Minerva soeben verschwunden ist.

TBC


End file.
